ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nelvthe (Grammar)
The grammar rules of Nelvthe, a language used within The Augurium in the movie Halfbreed. Phonetics Nelvthe seems to be very fond of sounds that are made closer to the front of the mouth (f, v, n) and has little to no instances of sounds made in the back of the mouth (k, q, h, glottal stops). Consonants Vowels Syllable Structure A syllable in this language must have exactly 1 vowel or diphthong. Before the vowel, you can have one or no consonants*. (This rule is broken for loan words only.) After the vowel, you may have up to two consonants. This means that the most complex syllable structure possible is CVCC. There are limits as to what can go where. When there are double consonants at the end of a word, only the following sounds may be placed as the second letter: : F, M, S, V, Th The following sounds can only be placed at the beginning of a syllable: : P, B, Sh, W, Ɓ Two letters that are the same cannot be placed next to each other, either in one syllable or the next, to avoid unstable sounds. Syntax Nelvthe follows a VSO sentence structure. That means that the verb comes first, then the subject, then the object. In English, this would be like saying “walk I the dog” instead of “I walk the dog”. For example: Bithkeb iwi ranth. See I creature. I see the creature. Adjectives and adverbs always go after the word they modify. Bithkeb shæfe iwi ranth wite.'' ''See clearly I creature happy. I clearly see the happy creature. If there is an indirect object, it goes before the verb. Ranth ameb iwi vinf. Creature give I food. I give the food to the creature. Because the verb identifies the subject of the sentence, the subject pronoun is often omitted. Also, if the object is in the third person or is inanimate, it may be replaced by the pronoun e. The same applies to the indirect object, only with the word a. Whether these words mean it, he, or she must be figured out by context. E ameb a. It/he/she give (I) it/he/she I give it to him. Verbs In Nelvthe, verbs are conjugated by adding suffixes to the end of the verb's stem, and with tense particles. The structure of a verb is as follows: (Tense Particle) StemMoodAspectNumberPerson For these examples, "ræemi" ''to try ''will be used. Tense Particle The tense particle indicates whether the verb happened in the past, present, or future. (The verb is conjugated at singular first person.) Stem The stem is the base of a verb. The stem always remains the same. In a dictionary, verbs will be listed in their infinitive form (with an -i at the end). To figure out the stem of a verb from the dictionary, one must remove the final i before conjugating. A stem cannot be used on its own. Mood Because Demis typically must speak silently and monotone in order for others to not understand what they’re saying, as well as because of the differences in emotional expression between species, mood infixes are very heavily used in Nelvthe and are plentiful. The mood detonates the mood of the speaker only, not the subject of the verb. Here area few of the basic ones: Aspect Number Person See Also *Nelvthe *Nelvthe Dictionary *Halfbreed Category:Halfbreed Category:language Category:Movies Category:Binkatong